TWO OF SEVEN
by Hinata's Heart
Summary: translated The afternoon classes are about to begin and Hani still asleep. Haruhi wakes him incapable of suspecting what would be their reaction. R & R


This is not my fan fiction I just translated it to English, it my be hard to fallow due to rough translating skills, the credit for the fan fiction belongs to Naleeh

N.A: meet under our flag! I just finished my first HaruHani, one of the oddest couples you can find in this section Ouran y. .. I love it! I really wanted something that exists in Spanish. And soon, very soon, HaruHani be part of your lives, and I have personally charged with making several requests.

Warnings: This story is for adults. If you do not want to shock you with a sex scene not read. Be warned! I am not myself responsible.

Ishtar-kun dedicated to studying too, loves the M section and thought of this story first ...

"TWO OF SEVEN"

The first bell announcing the start of classes in the afternoon, echoed by each of the corners of Ouran. All students were heading to a greater and lesser extent to their respective classrooms happy. All except one: Mitsukuni Haninozuka 3 º A, who had decided to take a nap which had come to prolong too.

Ignoring the little subtleties of the particular call class, clutching their bunny stayed and slept on the couch.

Fujioka Haruhi who was also at that time with him, during the third music room, watched him without really knowing if it was his duty to awaken.

The other members of the Club a while ago that they had abandoned. Included Mori had to go to the Kendo Club. On second thought, she would have gone if not for the sudden disappearance of others, had found a moment of silence in that place to study.

He stopped at the door watching from there to his companion asleep. It seemed almost impossible not to have awakened to the sound. Anyway, seemed to have no intention to stand.

Somewhat insecure deep breath and walked toward him. He had been warned on countless occasions that Hani was almost as bad as Kyoya awakening. However what was not going to let the daunting those rumors. If they would wake up late for class and may fall in your notes. That would be terrible. She knew the effort that was supposed to stay at the top card.

For this reason, trying to be good friend and partner, leaned to his side and called softly:

"Hani-senpai ... Time to get up. - She spoke almost in a whisper. The boy did not flinch and continued to sleep with an angelic expression on his face.

Then she reiterated, raising his voice a little:

"Hani-senpai ... They're calling class. Wake up. - The boy turned in his dreams and hold tighter to her pussy. - We'll be late. -Added hopeless.

Somewhat frustrated by his futile attempts, the girl stared at him in silence for a few seconds. Not understand how a 18 year old could take life that way. Could not behave as if it were a minor and get away with it. It was not normal.

The second and last warning bells, they drew from their thoughts. Now they were going to be late. Both!

Nervous about this fact and its possible consequences, she tried to wake him for the third consecutive time. On this occasion, leaving aside the sweet words and kind gestures. He took the boy by the shoulders and shook him with little care.

"Hani-senpai Wake arrived late to class! "He insisted. - Hani-senpai!

It did not take much more. In that moment, the boy opened his eyes and glared them Haruhi.

Swallowed.

Haruhi something happen that never could have foreseen: it sprang directly Mitsukuni as a fearsome predator would prey. Such was the momentum of the boy and the shock of the girl, who lost his balance and fell back causing a loud bang. When he tried to realize what had happened in those few seconds, he was lying on her back while pushing Haninozuka held her with his body.

By looking at the expression on his face proved that, indeed, Hani had pretty bad awakening. Was completely unrecognizable. Only had the opportunity to see him like once and was of the character imposed by Renge. However, this time it was real.

Were held for a few moments looking in complete silence, Haruhi, not daring to utter a word or move, until he, too serious and authoritative asked

-Haruhi Why are you here Why did you wake me?

She was shaking inside. It was the first time Hani was talking that way. I was scared. However, facing the irrational fear replied quiet and sincere as he could. At the end of the day, only it was Hani. When reacting to hear his words, that boy would change forever childish and drag with sugary joy into their classroom ...

"They sounded the second bell. We were late to class. "I just said.

However, he did not act as she had thought. He turned to the door without taking off or fail to hold, only to find that he was right. And not hear anyone in the halls. All had come to their classes and they were late. Had been left alone in the music room.

Then his gaze turned back to Haruhi. His big brown eyes watched him expectantly. He was aware that at that time was vulnerable and powerless.

"Hani-senpai ... She murmured, increasingly embarrassed by the way he looked at her without saying anything. But his words did not react this time. In fact only served to make Mitsukuni more pressure on her and even harder to hold the wrists.

Then very slowly and in complete silence the girl leaned over until he could feel her breath on his skin pounding. Nervous, restless, frightened ... So close and suggestive that it was unable to contain and eventually touching his neck with his lips. Its soft, smooth skin shivered at the unexpected touch surprised.

- Q.. What are you doing? He asked with a trembling voice. But he did not depart.

He did not answer. Instead he continued the gesture guided by instinct.

Haruhi heard him whisper:

"Let me try ...

Soon found out what he meant, since he felt the boy's mouth imprisoned forward to a specific area of your neck and moved up in small bites to wet his lips.

Haruhi gave a groan.

For the second time in his life experienced the gentle touch they call kissing. But this was different in many respects: It was with a girl, the intensity with which he was receiving was not at all affordable to kiss that ball and also ... The taste was completely different. It was a kiss with unmistakable addictive taste of strawberries. Dulce. Acid.

While his rational side told him that nothing was happening was not possible or consistent, and certainly should have been resisted from the outset, that kiss brought on a strange sensation that could not cope. Felt the need to keep drinking from your mouth and make way for his tongue. Expanded their senses.

It was he who broke the kiss separated to recover breath. A brief second that the girl had time to dive into his eyes and discover that unknown expression on his face had disappeared. Was at the mercy of a beast. The fear dissipated and was not further increased when he got another bite, accurate and voracious in his cheek.

He tried to pull away and take the fingers towards the painful area, however Mitsukuni hands still gripping tightly at the wrists. The pressure exerted on her was growing. He realized he would not come off and not say something that would listen.

-Hani ... Please ... Murmur was heard, even with all. Not sure if he actually said or simply echoing in his head.

He squirmed uselessly struggling with the extremities of the child who skillfully retained.

But he did not stop, indeed, the area she moved not stifled his desire and was soon humbled by one of his hands, setting aside part of their uniform. Several buttons jumped twitch their loops to the garment. As with the other, he made sure to continue to hold there. For him.

There was no escape. It was no resist. The caress that exercised by the tips of her fingers on her bare belly began to become more violent. It was an unequal struggle and she had everything to lose.

The panic was pumped with blood in his veins. Sobbing could be heard while trying to regain composure and remember how to breathe. Believed that nothing was able to comfort her until a new and unexpected kiss so sweet, like strawberries acid flooded his mouth. He returned to surrender to it stupidly, guided by the path of irrationality. The heart he believed was going to slip out of the chest and stumbled out the room, stayed with them. Heated and intoxicated madness.

I could not deny. He liked kiss. Nothing seemed to matter if I did. So while savoring over and over his mouth, more and more intense and deeply, did not much interest in the clang of the belt buckle. Neither felt intimidated when her body was completely in the open after the passage of his hand and forced her to enter lightly.

The neck and back of the girl knocked on one leg of that sofa. Half sitting and lying on the cold metal, but felt no pain relief from sweltering heat that spread throughout his body, too alarming in some specific points. It was melting as would the chocolate ...

Hani put a hand on her thigh and slid upward. The one that held his wrists also slid towards their cheeks flushed, leaving finally released. Broke the kiss and stared for a moment. Still just as scared, but his eyes had a feverish brilliance pleaded that this would not end. Not yet.

He did not flee.

Hani was then driving over her body and she was guided, opening to be possessed under the eyes of a beast hectic.

"You should ... We should not. "Said she could not stop talking breath.

He sank his mouth once again on the flesh of his shoulder, stifling a gasp and anxious before they entered a very strong instinct. Haruhi could not stand and let out a scream of painful pleasure.

-No ... You're hurting me. "I said breathlessly. -To ... Please ...

His words were consumed accompanied by moans intertwined. As much as moved his lips, his mind was not able to capture anything in particular. It was a nonsense that came to their ears as the sound of ocean waves.

He did not seem to listen or would not. Forcing continued with increasing violence, as she spoke his name unconscious. Each brutal coup was getting more wet, believing that distant sea moisture passing from inside itself.

She clung to him, digging his fingers on the heat of your body on. Perhaps more excited by this discovery that divided his soul, that desire and painful anxiety. I knew there had much time and would eventually explode into a thousand pieces of something vague. As perceived that this miracle was about to happen to your partner because it advertised a few groans and convulsions like yours.

A final jolt stronger than any before made them succumb to them. The passion vanished in that room, until only felt his own breathing accelerated along the pounding their bodies. One over the other, resting after an exhausting exercise, wrapping up in silence.

Haruhi, leaning on his shoulder, felt a tear slid down her cheek. He had not realized that she had cried.

Hani then pulled away slightly to look directly with troubled eyes. If she had felt frightened and afraid to return to his being, the face of Mitsukuni was in those moments of pure horror and bewilderment. Silently reviewed every detail of the scene where they were: with open and tattered uniform, girl pants up to his ankles. On her skin had several red marks that were divined his work, cured with saliva. Their bodies were still connected.

Upon leaving, he noticed how some of that foam was sliding inside the girl and her belly wet.

Haruhi shook. However it seemed very unwilling to part with your hips.

He leaned toward her and with a sweetness that could only in their usual times, kissed her gently on the lips. Solace again with one of those gifts strawberry flavored tart. Her fingers rested on short hair and stroked her neck tenderly. Haruhi eyes closed enjoying this wonderful moment, until with the same gentleness with which he approached, the boy returned to break the kiss.

With their lips still touching his mouth ajar spoke in a whisper:

"Forgive me, Haru-chan. Forgive me for hurting you.

The mind of the girl caught his words while his lips. Inside it was said that no one could have it all. Had to decide whether to leave suffering and cease to love, between desire and lust ... All sin.

Even with the many thoughts that crossed his mind, in the same manner in which his rational side had lost, perhaps forever, she only managed to articulate in a low voice

"Okay ...

He closed his eyes, hugging his partner and left to go exhausted.

Now it was she who was sleepy.

End

More NA: Naleeh returns to the fray because he wants to make a small clarification.

This fic is inspired by a drawing (sketch) by Bisco Hatori itself, which reads "Hani Dark" on a sleeping Haruhi. It's one of those who usually put at the end of volume. A Ishtar-kun really scared and since then the idea of "Hani rapist" ... XD Sorry if many of his fans have been scared, but I refer to what Faith said "The Dark Hani puts me." And though it sounds strange, I have not seen so OOC.

On the title did not want to put something that evokes the sweet taste or any specifically, but the strawberries walk around. I've done it before and I am not convinced this HaruHani. It would be too typical. No title it was a "Crash & Burn" has been the song I've been listening to while writing (of Savage Garden). But in the end I think "Two of Seven" is more accurate. I have two reasons: The first and simplest is that it is an encounter between two of the seven members of the Host Club, The second is that there have been two of the seven deadly sins. Interpretadlo as you want.

I hope you liked it. Long ago I did not write any lemon and I felt like it.

Please Review: 3

(I allow you to call me sick)


End file.
